Optimal scientific interpretation of translational research requires careful data and sample collection that is analyzed with basic science techniques, correlated to human outcomes, and the knowledge gained translated back to clinical care (e.g. bench-to-bedside research). Critical to this process are 1.) accurate validation that the clinical information collected is correct and that the data are handled, categorized, maintained, and analyzed accurately; and 2.) a need for high quality specimens of various types, including blood and tissue samples. Therefore, the goal of this Core is to provide a central repository for clinical data and subject samples for use in the scientific projects of this program project using careful selection and data categorization with fundamental integration with the Project and Core Pis at all experimental phases ncluding study and database design, sample size determination, data collection, and final analysis. This is a novel resource in its scope and detail for thyroid cancer and collection of unique samples and datapoints specifically organized for support of this P-01 proposal. In support of this objective, the Specific Aims of the Integrated Clinical Information & Pathology Sample Repository Core (Core A) include: 1. Creation of a human data repository of clinical information including subject diagnosis, treatment, pathology (including AJCC cancer staging parameters), tumor markers, and detailed family history. 2. Creation of human subjects' germline sample repository collected from biological samples (blood, buccal swabs, and/or saliva). 3. Creation of a thyroid tissue bank to include fine needle aspiration (FNA), fresh frozen and paraffin embedded thyroid tissue (tumor and matching normal) and non-medullary thyroid cancer tissue microarrays (TMA).